Idiosyncratic
by katilara
Summary: KyouyaxKaoru. He wanted something else from their relationship. He wanted to relate.


**Title:** Idiosyncratic for **marilla82**  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairing:** Kyouya/Kaoru  
**Word Count:** 706  
**A/N:** Another one of those pairings I like just because of her. She's says I'm the one sucking her in, but sometimes I wonder… Oh, and there's some small amount of Sartre involved, because that's how _I_ roll. Consider this a short follow up to **Visible Connections.**  
**Efficacious **: capable of having the desired result or effect; effective as a means, measure, remedy

* * *

Kaoru knew that his relationship with Kyouya was different than the relationships around them. He didn't know much about gay relationships in particular, since he had never cared about relationships of any kind, but he was certain that even taking that idiosyncrasy into account he was doing something wrong. They were never affectionate with one another in public. Kyouya had a list of reasons for this, the most important of which was to keep up appearances for the club. But alone they weren't affectionate either really. Everything that Kaoru had imagined a relationship would be stagnated when Kyouya eventually pulled his body away from Kaoru's and, without pretense, went home.

Alone, Kaoru floundered. He was unsure as it was of how to relate to people one on one, and even less sure when there didn't seem to be any relating to be done. It turned out they didn't really have much to talk about. Neither of them cared how classes were going, and they were already together for club activities and after school, so there really wasn't any reason to re-hash the things that had happened earlier in the day. Not that it mattered, because as soon as Kaoru found something to break the silence with Kyouya's lips were on his and he would run his fingers up under Kyouya's shirt and completely forget whatever it was that he was going to say. Being that close, with Kyouya's weight on top of him and Kyouya's tongue everywhere, was nice for now, but he couldn't help but be afraid that eventually he'd become bored with it. He wanted something else from their relationship. He wanted to relate.

"You know," Kaoru said conversationally as Kyouya worked on the buttons to his uniform pants and bit lightly at his left nipple, "I read today in French class that some writer thought that hell was other people. What do you think of that?"

"What," Kyouya licked at his ear, "does it matter," slid his thumbs down into the waist band of Kaoru's pants, "what I think of that?"

Kaoru struggled to maintain his train of thought as Kyouya pulled his pants down lower on his hips and started to run his hands down Kaoru's back and place small kisses on his stomach. "I don't know," he answered a little peevishly. "I just thought you might want to aaahh-" Kyouya licked up the underside of Kaoru's penis and everything Kaoru wanted to say was gone again.

"L'homme est une passion inutile," Kyouya said, as he returned from the bathroom with some toilet paper for Kaoru to use to clean his stomach. Kaoru wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly, partially because there were French words he hadn't learned in there, and partially because he was trying very hard to get the feeling back in his extremities.

"Huh?" he said, dumbly.

"You asked me earlier, what I thought about hell being other people. That was just another thing that 'French guy' said. Men are a useless passion." He sat cross legged next to Kaoru on the bed and watched as Kaoru wiped himself down and pulled his pants back up. Kaoru lifted his hips into the air to get them past his butt and Kyouya's brow furrowed slightly. Kaoru hadn't quite gotten the hang of reading Kyouya, but he thought that when he made that face, something like lust showed through.

Kaoru grinned and rolled over on his side so that he faced Kyouya. He looked up at Kyouya and lightly placed his hand on Kyouya's calf. "I don't feel a passion for men to be particularly useless."

Kyouya smiled. Without his glasses his face looked open, like he was contemplating something far away. "No, I don't suppose that you do."

"You're not going home immediately?" Kaoru asked innocently. He traced light circles up the inside of Kyouya's thigh.

"No, I think I'd like to see what else you have to say, about passion and hell."

Kaoru grinned. "I could share that with you. And then later I could show you." Kyouya nodded and waited, listening, really listening this time. Kaoru knew that his relationship with Kyouya was different, and he hoped for his sake, that he never figured it out.


End file.
